


boys being stupid

by thats_lesbianism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, First Kiss, M/M, iwa being a simp duh, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_lesbianism/pseuds/thats_lesbianism
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are idiots but they get their act together quick.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	boys being stupid

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short... I’ll be writing a really long bokuaka story in the near future

The most random thing Iwaizumi remembers about Oikawa is his warm skin. At first, he thought he was weird for wanting to lay his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. Then, his thoughts moved to wanting to hold his hands, or caress his cheeks. Not long after, Iwaizumi found himself thinking about hugging Oikawa around his waist and kissing him softly.

“I’m so fucking weird,” Iwaizumi says one day. He had been glancing to Oikawa every five seconds for the past hour. He was supposed to be focusing on studying, but how could he do that when his best friend’s shirt was steadily moving up his torso every time he made any slight movements?

Oikawa, laying on Iwaizumi’s bed, looked up from his book on math. “You’re not weird. And what’s up?” He set his book down and sat up, fixing his shirt. 

Also setting his book down, Iwaizumi hummed, thinking. “Don’t make fun of me. I won’t hesitate to throw you outside if you do,” he began, “but I’m pretty sure I’m not straight.”

“Pfft,” Oikawa laughed, his eyes scrunching up in a joyful smile and one hand going up to his mouth. Iwaizumi stood up as a threat. “Hey, I’m not laughing at you! I just find it funny how you thought that I would make fun of you for that.” Iwaizumi gave him a skeptical look before Oikawa elaborated. “Iwa-chan, I’m gay. I’ve been gay for the longest time. Do you think I look straight?”

Iwaizumi wanted to nod and tease his friend, but stopped before he even opened his mouth. Instead he chewed on his lips. (And wondered what Oikawa’s would feel like against his torn ones.) “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I’ve been gay longer than you’ve been alive,” Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi tried to tell him they were the same age, but he just laughed.

Dinner passed by at a hauntingly slow pace. Oikawa kept the conversation at a steady roll and Iwaizumi only joined in when questions were directed at him. 

“So, do you have a girlfriend yet?” Iwaizumi’s mom asked, clearing the table. 

Iwaizumi made the mistake of looking at Oikawa, just to see he was looking back with a wide grin. His mom raised a brow suspiciously but still smiled all the same. “No, mom.”

She nodded, smiling wider. “Oh, I see. You two are dating, aren’t you? I’m so happy! My baby’s finally dating someone! It’s okay, I support you!” She scrubbed the dishes with a happy smile.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi looked back. “We’re-“ 

Oikawa slapped his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll treat your son good.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Back up in Iwaizumi’s room, the ace punched Oikawa’s arm. “Bastard. Why’d you do that?” They were both sitting on Iwaizumi’s bed with their textbooks forgotten on the desk. 

“The poor woman would be heartbroken if she found out her son’s a loner, Iwa-chan! You don’t want to make her sad, do you?” Oikawa gave his best friend a lopsided smile. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re fucking helpless.” He pushed Oikawa and he fell onto his back. Oikawa had taken his arm, though, and Iwaizumi fell with him. The two third years looked into each other’s eyes and started laughing. “No, I’m serious. What are we going to tell the team? Either we tell my mom the truth, or we lie to the team.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows. He hums, before smiling. “We lie to the team! Then girls will stop asking me out, and they’ll be less afraid of your scary face because they’ll know you’re a big softie inside!” 

The ace rolled his eyes again. “Fine, but I’m not kissing you, Shittykawa. I’m drawing the line at hugging and holding hands.” 

“Aw, but you’re so hot. Why can’t I kiss you just once in front of them?” Oikawa teased, faking a pout. 

Iwaizumi thought about it seriously. “Fine. Once, right after practice tomorrow. If I don’t like it I’ll tell you.” He stood up and went back to his textbook. “Now study! You’ve been ignoring your math again, Shittykawa!” As soon as he opened the book, he buried his face into it, trying to hide his red face. ‘Did I just agree to this?’

The boys finished studying after an hour, and Oikawa went home. Iwaizumi took the time to think about what exactly he had agreed to. Dating... Oikawa? No- fake dating. There’s a difference. Iwaizumi frowned as he thinks about it more. It’s not fair how he had a crush on Oikawa, and now that he was dating him, it wasn’t even real. Iwaizumi drifts off to sleep thinking about his best friend.

The next day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked to school together. They talked to each other as they got dressed in the club room and practiced with each other (and Yahaba and Kyoutani) the entirety of practice. After practice, Iwaizumi shook his head, as if saying it wasn’t time yet. 

In the afternoon, after all classes were done, and after practice was over, they planned what to do. They were the last ones into the club room, and everyone was still there when they finished getting dressed. Apparently there was some good gossip Mattsun and Makki were talking about. Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder with a grin. 

Iwaizumi pecked his lips. “I’ll buy you food on the way home, Tooru.” 

“Thanks, Hajime!” Oikawa’s grin widened and he hugged Iwaizumi.

Everyone turned to the pair in surprise. “Did they just...” Makki and Mattsun burst into laughter and Kyoutani frowned, looking at Yahaba. Yahaba looked back at him and smiled. 

“I think they did.” 

Kindaichi looked at Oikawa, then at Iwaizumi. “I’m happy there are more couples like Kunimi and me,” he confessed. Kunimi sank back into his seat. 

“Finally! Jeez, Oikawa, how long did it take you to find out Iwaizumi’s in love with you? I thought I would be stuck with his lovey-dovey rants forever!” Mattsun exclaimed. Oikawa glanced over at Iwaizumi, who had his head turned away. 

Makki added, “Yeah, I thought I would have to deal with Oikawa gushing over your abs every day for the rest of my life.” He gestured to Iwaizumi. “Though I can’t blame him.”

Now, Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa, who was looking at Makki with an expression that said “stop while you’re ahead.” He decided to ignore it though.

“Really though, you’re only just now starting? We’ve had to deal with this for years,” Mattsun complained. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his friend’s hypocrisy. “So you’re cool with me telling-“ 

Mattsun slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. He was getting cut off this way a lot this week. “Please don’t.” His eyes went to Makki for a split second.

Oikawa caught this and smiled devilishly. “Hey, Makki! Let’s hang out on Sunday!” He looked to Iwaizumi expectantly.

“Oh, yeah. Matsukawa, let’s go to the arcade on Sunday.” 

Makki and Mattsun squinted their eyes suspiciously, but accepted. “But only if Oikawa buys ramen!” 

“You guys just want to waste my money! I buy you ramen almost every day!” Oikawa yelled. The first and second years left, going in pairs, leaving the third years wondering if everyone on the volleyball team was dating someone else on the volleyball team. “Iwa, come here.” Oikawa waved Iwaizumi into the corner where he was leaning. “Let’s ditch them at the arcade. We can go somewhere else while they enjoy their date.”

Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa smiled at him, and the ace felt his face redden. “Got it.”

“One more thing...” Oikawa threw his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “How’d you feel about that kiss?” 

Iwaizumi thought for a second. “It was just a peck. Not really a kiss. I guess it was fine though.” 

“Would you give me a more complete kiss?” Oikawa leaned in closer. “Or would that be crossing a line?”

The black haired boy also leaned closer. He put his hand on Oikawa’s hip and their lips were almost touching when-

“Ooh, I think they’re going to kiss.”

“Kiss? I’d say they’re about to full on make out.”

Oikawa pulled away and stuck his tongue out at his friends. “Blehhh!”

Iwaizumi stepped back and grabbed his bag. “Let’s go. Shittykawa owes us ramen.”

Oikawa looked over at him, offended, yelling, “Whaa? You’re supposed to be on my side, Iwa-chan!!” He huffed and grabbed his bag.

In the end, Oikawa ended up buying them ramen. They eventually split ways and Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to Oikawa’s home together. “Can we- um. Can we kiss now?” Oikawa asked, sitting on his bed next to Iwaizumi. 

“What do you mean?” 

Oikawa looked down at the bed between them. “Well you never actually kissed me, and you said you would.” He glanced up at Iwaizumi, who was staring right at him. “You don’t have to, I mean- we’re alone now so we don’t have to pretend.”

“Shut up, Crappykawa. I’ll kiss you,” Iwaizumi replied, pulling his legs up on the bed and scooting closer. He’d wanted this for a long time.

Oikawa took a deep breath and slowly put his hands on Iwaizumi’s jaw. The latter grabbed Oikawa from the small of his back and pulled him closer. Oikawa closed his eyes first and for a split second, Iwaizumi just looked at him in awe. He brought his face up to Oikawa’s and let his eyes shut as their lips finally touched. 

‘His lips are soft. He probably takes good care of them,’ Iwaizumi finds himself thinking. Iwaizumi’s become very aware of his own lips suddenly, and panics. ‘Are my lips too chapped? Wait, does my breath stink?’

Iwaizumi inhales sharply when Oikawa opens his mouth to bite his lip. “Ow, what the fuck?” He opens his eyes and pulls away. “What was that for?” 

“You were thinking too much. It was fine, so stop worrying. Now let’s try again.” Oikawa puts his hands on Iwaizumi’s sides this time. He sat himself on Iwaizumi’s lap, legs wrapped around him like a hug. 

The ace put one hand on the back of Oikawa’s neck and the other on his thigh. “Are you sure you want to kiss me again?” 

“Yeah. It’s good practice for when we start dating, anyway.” He smiled, but Iwaizumi’s face froze up. “I mean- like when we start dating other people. Yeah.” His smile faltered for a second, but rose up again. 

Sighing, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t want to date anyone other than you,’ he thought, kissing Oikawa again. This time when Oikawa opened his mouth, he swiped his tongue against Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. In return, the latter opened his mouth and pushed his own tongue into his best friend’s mouth. 

Eventually, Iwaizumi took lead of the kiss. He leaned forward more. The hand on Oikawa’s neck moved up to his hair and the hand on his thigh moved up and down. Oikawa’s hands tightened on his sides before slipping under Iwaizumi’s shirt. He caressed Iwaizumi’s stomach and his toned muscles, moving up as time went on. 

Iwaizumi broke the kiss first, only to take off his shirt. Oikawa moved his hands in a way to suggest he was going to take off his shirt, but stopped. “Iwa-chan?” He looked up at Oikawa. “What are we doing? Weren’t we supposed to be pretending?”

The ace quickly said, “I don’t want to pretend.” He kept his eyes on Oikawa’s. “I’m in love with you.”

“That’s... you’ve got some guts, I’ll give you that.” Oikawa laughed, humorless. “Don’t mess with me, Iwa-chan. It’s cruel.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.” He put a hand on Oikawa’s cheek. “I love you. If you don’t want me around anymore, I’ll leave.”

“No! Just let me think for a second. I can’t- you love me?” Iwaizumi nodded in response. “But I- I love you... that’s not-“ Oikawa shook his head and grabbed Iwaizumi’s, kissing him. After he pulled away, he hugged Iwaizumi. “I can’t believe you love me too.”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa. “I do. Whether you believe it or not, it’s true.” He smiled. “So do you want to stop pretending and date for real?” 

“Yeah. I’d really like that.”


End file.
